


24K Magic

by lunathunderflash



Series: Dead Man's Party (Shadowhunter's TV series universe) assorted one shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gold Joints, Lesbian Vampires, Thanks, Vampires, and mia/kiara vaguely look like klance, and thats why her name isn't Kiera instead, anyway its shitty but i don't feel like fixing it, but we'll get to that later, do i have a blood kink? probably, gay vampires - Freeform, go read blood bath its better than this, have y'all realized I'm just doing this for hits?, i don't feel like repeating one word so i used joints and blunts interchangeably, i had a crush on a girl named kiara, i just want hits, i tagged this with vamp shows because i want hits, ill probably write a chapter on edibles, im a lonely lesbian, im so sorry i tagged voltron, my new writing is bad too tho lmaoo, pls read this, sorry its bad its rlly old, this is bad but i don't feel like fixing it, to be elaborated upon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunathunderflash/pseuds/lunathunderflash
Summary: Consider this the first installment to my Dead Man's Party (Shadowhunters inspired) 'universe'Mia and Kiara are two horny, rich, badass criminal vampire gf's; they smoke a lot of weed and i love them





	24K Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The AID's burger scene in True Blood, 20:50 in Dead Man's Party. Their 'relationship dynamic' ig is inspired by yoongi and jimin's relationship in You're a dangerous love (baby you're no good for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392573) by i'm just filling this space. 
  * Inspired by [Blood Bath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375159) by [Sidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidi/pseuds/Sidi). 
  * Inspired by [Sanguis Vita Est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156603) by [HyperLittleNori (Shiguresan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/HyperLittleNori). 
  * Inspired by [Sanguis Vita Est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156603) by [HyperLittleNori (Shiguresan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/HyperLittleNori). 
  * Inspired by [Sanguis Vita Est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156603) by [HyperLittleNori (Shiguresan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/HyperLittleNori). 



> Inspired by that one scene in Dead Man's Party that I've cited like a gazillion times, a song that i relate to all of Mia and Kiara's appearances is the J Paul Mix of "Trap" by Elizaveta off her album messenger {which maybe you guessed, is the song that plays in the background of t h e dead man's party scene)  
> Playlist:  
> "What I Need" (feat. Kehlani) by Hayley Kiyoko  
> "Badman" (Torro Torro Remix) by Autoerotique and Max Styler  
> and "Woke the Fuck Up" by Jon Bellion

Mia sat, looking perfectly comfortable in Kiara's lap as she grinned like the cat that ate the canary before knocking back a shot and draping her spare arm over Kiara's shoulder. Another young adult rolled their eyes and looked disgusted.

"Shut up Alex" Kiara grinned up at Mia, looking also quite at home under her, having already taken a few shots of her own.

"Let's dance" Mia giggled, flashing her fangs at the taller girl. Alex whistled encouragingly, clapping before slinking off to the shadows and god knows where. She hopped off Kiara's lap, landing easily even though they had been sitting on a high stool before. She pulled Kiara by her fingers teasingly smiling at the song that came on. She threw back her head, letting her silky hair swish back and flashing the taller her flushed neck enticingly. The tan girl groaned and joined her on the dance floor, pulling the short, pale girl close and gripping her hips. The two swayed in time to the sultry music smiling blissfully at each other, together in their own little world despite the crowded dance floor. The song changed and Kiara grinned, twirling Mia as the next song started. Mia laughed at her drunken salsa steps.

A while later the two returned to the bar, as tired as vampires could be. Mia signaled the bartender.

"I'll have a Royal Fuck." Kiara ordered, crossing her long legs and looking over at Mia, who said nothing, only draped herself across the taller girl, looking up at her seductively. Tantalizing mismatched blue and brown eyes met green as Kiara leaned down and licked a stripe of sweat from the black haired girls neck. Mia pulled away, huffing before smirking challengingly up at Kiara.

"A Harvey Wallbanger" she deadpanned, turning to the bartender before collecting their drinks. The two made their way over to the couch surrounded by a group of boys.

A lanky auburn haired boy eyed their drinks, "You dirty dirty fuckers" he shook his head, tapping some of his companions in order to clear the couch for the two girls.

Alex from seemingly nowhere, rested their elbow on the slender boy’s shoulder. "Jae you ain't seen nothing tonight." He laughed.

"Yeah man, we lucked out." Another boy crowed.

"Shut up Cy." The group chorused, Mia for the first but by far not last time that night rolling her eyes in accordance

Mia looked up at the boys, "Y'all feel like dancing?" She suggested, a slight edge to her voice. The boys shifted indifferently. Mia sighed, "Let me rephrase that. Fuck off so I can have some time with my girl."

The group nodded, scooting over to a nearby table, making a point not to look at the two. Kiara settled onto the couch and Mia followed suit, draping herself over the green eyed girl, intertwining their legs. The brown haired girl passed Mia her small drink before downing her own along with her. Attempting to recover from the booze momentarily, Kiara took a deep breath of dirty club air, if you could call it that. It smelled like perfume, along with the sharp tang of alcohol and a salty hint of the blood inside many humans in the buildings. The two made a face at eachother, Mia burying her face into the crook of the taller girls shoulder in an effort to rid her mind of the smell, instead inhaling the brown girls scent of coffee liqueur. Kiara laughed at her antics, but similarly wanted to rid herself of the smell. She whistled softly as to not disturb the shorter girl, immediately attracting the attention of another one of the boys, this time one with black hair. She flicked two fingers at him before the kid sauntered back to their table, exchanging quiet words with the returned Alex, returning briefly to hand Kiara a large joint. Kiara held the blunt in between her long fingers, examining it, smelling it tentatively before sighing pleasurably.

She turned to Mia, "And this, my sweet, is why we do what we do." She grinned, snapping her fingers for someone, anyone, to light it.

"Amen. It's all for that 24K karat rolling paper" Mia chuckled.

"What the fuck you talkin’ 'bout ‘rolling’ girl? We all know you have to get Cy to roll all your shit." Kiara fired back as another boy, finally a blue-eyed brunette, ‘Cy’ scurried over to light it at the sound of his name. "Thanks man, but speed it up next time okay? Weed doesn't wait dumbass."

Mia sent her a small eye roll along with a snort in response, shaking her head at

Kiara’s drunken phrases. Kiara threw her head back, bringing the joint to rest between her lips. She took a long drag, her hand snaking down to rest possessively on Mias upper thigh as they attracted the attention of some patrons. The latter grinned at the stares of the clubbers. She shifted, straddling Kiara's bulge and slowly rubbing her hands across her breasts. Kiara's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful girl atop her. Her fingers found the soft hair at the nape of Mia's neck, pulling her down slightly. The latter quickly got the message, leaning down to capture the taller girls lips. She exhaled, the smoke flowing easily into Mia's mouth. Kiara pulled away with a cocky smirk and pushed down on her legs, looking challengingly up at Mia as the latter pulled away. She responded simply by spreading her legs even more and taking a drag. Her chest expanded and Kiara watched her writhe ever so slightly. She sat up ever so slightly, bringing her lips to meet Mia's, inhaling the smoke and reveling in Mia's own taste. The two pulled away from each other, smiling goofily. Despite the smoke, the heavy atmosphere was lifted. Mia swung her leg over and stood up, soon joined by Kiara. They waved goodbye to the boys and Alex, stumbling down the street to their apartment. Mia fumbled with the keys, and once the door swung open, Kiara pressed her against the wall, kissing her drunkenly yet passionately. The two laughed and grinned at each other as Mia pulled away. The two made their way over to the couch, Mia twirling drunkenly before flopping down. Kiara joined her with a happy smile, looking at the former out the corner of her eye. Mia cocked her head curiously as Kiara smiled mischievously and drew another gold blunt from her pocket.

"Did you really?" Mia laughed. Kiara nodded in between fits of giggles. "Alex is gonna be so mad." The black haired girl cackled.

"Ah but it's worth it for you my sweet." Kiara smiled, lighting the blunt and letting the smoke fill the air for a brief moment. Mia inhaled the faint smoke, sighing contently and relaxing into Kiara's soft body. And that was how they spent the rest of their night. Tired smiles on the couch and sharing a joint.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The names mentioned will appear again ;) and ill probably update with old writing once a day until i run out and have to actually write so subscribe ig? or stay posted..also as usual kudos and comments make my day :) also the next chapter will only be vaguely related to this lmao bye!


End file.
